


Blow Me Away

by Reyloschmeylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyloschmeylo/pseuds/Reyloschmeylo
Summary: "Do you like it when I make it all sloppy?""Uhhh yeah? I like it any way, as long as you suck my cock, baby." Ben says while blushing and smiling down at her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Blow Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever. Came to me this morning and I hope you enjoy! Let me know if I missed any tags :)

Rey loves this.

Rey fucking loves this. 

Doing life with Ben. Falling asleep wrapped in his arms every night and waking up tangled with him in the mornings. 

This morning isn't really any different from other mornings in their house. They are in their living room, sitting on their own comfy chairs. Rey is scrolling through her phone while Ben has his headphones on, bobbing along to another of his new finds. 

Also as usual, their neighbour is screaming at someone or something, making Rey giggle and laugh. Ben looks over with a raised brow and Rey motions him to lower his headphones and then both listen to the neighbour lose his shit. By the time he's done screaming, both Ben and Rey are still laughing together.

"I am going to start making breakfast", Ben says rising from his chair. 

"Sit back down." 

"What? Why?" 

"Sit back down and take off your pants." 

Ben's eyebrows are reaching new heights while he has a bewildered smile on his face. 

"But it's going to taste like your pussy after this morning." 

Oh yeah, Rey had woken up and seen Ben's morning wood tenting their sheet and had woken him up by kissing his shaft then jumping on top of him. She hadn't stopped until he had filled her up and then proceeded to make her cum with his tongue and fingers. 

"And your point is? It's the best of both worlds really." Rey smirks. 

"Okayyy." 

"Ben, take off your pants." 

Ben slides his pants off and sits back down while Rey drops to her knees and starts licking his cock to get him hard again. 

Despite his 'protests', it only takes a few seconds until he's fully hard. 

Rey takes him in her mouth and starts bobbing up and down. Sometimes taking his cock all the way until she gags, lathering him up, making his cock all sloppy and wet. 

"Do you like it when I make it all sloppy?" 

"Uhhh yeah? I like it any way, as long as you suck my cock, baby." Ben says while blushing and smiling down at her. 

Rey doubles her efforts. Takes him down her throat, back up then down again. 

She does this then spits on his cock everytime she comes up, lathering his cock with her spit until it's dribbling down her chin and his balls. 

"Unghhh okay I like sloppy, I really like sloppy." Ben says with his hands in her hair, not pulling, just gently stroking like he always does. 

Rey starts laughing with his cock in her mouth and takes it out to slap her face with it a few times while watching Ben watch her. 

"Fuck baby you are so fucking hot." Ben says with his head tilted back, eyes watching Rey with his mouth hanging open. 

Rey starts up again and keeps going. Alternates between deepthroating his cock, gagging, pulling up for air and then slobbering all over him. Ben is trying hard to keep his eyes open but struggling while Rey moans around his cock. 

"Baby I am close, I am so close. Going to fill you up again." 

Rey watches him as he falls apart, spurting in her mouth while moaning and telling her how much he loves her and her mouth and her tits bouncing while she sucks his cock. 

"Fuck baby, fuck." 

Rey sits back on her haunches and watches him with his arms in the air, legs wide open and cock still bopping along his stomach while Ben catches his breath.

He opens his eyes and looks down at her with a small smile and a dazed look on his face. 

"That was amazing, baby." 

"So what's the verdict? We like sloppy?" Rey smirks.

"Fuck yes. We love sloppy so much." Ben says while nodding his head. 

Rey gets up and kisses him lightly on his lips.

"I am ready for breakfast now."


End file.
